cbselementaryfandomcom-20200216-history
The Many Mouths of Aaron Colville/Transcript
Detective Bell: Holmes? Holmes. Thoughts? Sherlock Holmes: Well, your working theory is obviously that this man was interrupted in the performance of his duties by the thief, who then brained the unfortunate mortician and made off with all of his client's jewelry. So how, then, do we explain these bite marks? It's an oddly personal means of attack, is it not? Especially for a transaction conducted solely in the name of the profit motive. Bell: Yeah, we thought it was weird. Maybe the robbery was just a cover? Joan Watson: You said the owner found his body exactly like this, right? Bell: Mmm. Detective Leslie Loughlin: Excuse me, Detective. Leslie Loughlin, from the 5-3 squad. Bell: Oh, I'm Detective Bell. This is Holmes, Watson, our consultants. What brings you down from the Bronx? Loughlin: The M.O. you got here. In the last couple of weeks, we've had two young women turn up dead with bite marks on their shoulders. Looks a lot like a pair of killings we thought we closed back in '05, but now I'm starting to think we got the wrong guy. Watson: Excuse me, you said young women with bite marks on their shoulders? Was this in Pelham? Loughlin: Yeah. Anyway, I figured if my guy did this, maybe the NYPD only needs one vampire hunter. Holmes: This is not a murder. It's an accidental death. Mr. Robertson was standing on the table, and he fell off and hit his head. The robber broke in several hours later. This scent. Do you smell that? Bell: Honestly, I've been trying not to breathe. Holmes: Well, if you did, you might detect the faintest trace of marijuana laced with embalming fluid. When your toxicology report comes back, I'm quite certain it will confirm that our young mortician here was experimenting with "wet." The kick is something like uh, PCP. So I'm told. Bell: So he was high. How uh, how do you explain the biting? Holmes: This young lady here. Our mortician has his shirt off as quite a quite a sensible precaution against the stink. He fell against her open mouth, the weight caused her mandible to clamp...oh. Bell: Is the pin important? Holmes: Oh, crucially so. We know that our robber gained access via bathroom window, but there's no evidence whatsoever that he gained egress from the building. I think he stumbled upon this scene just moments before the owner. Not wishing to have to explain his role in this...the burglar sought a place to hide. Burglar: Ow! Holmes: Sorry. I mistook you for a corpse. The good news is, you won't be charged with the murder of the mortician. But I'm guessing that the jewels in question are still in your possession. Hmm? Loughlin: Wow. Guess I wasted a trip. Thank you for your time. Watson: Detective Loughlin. That case in 2005 did it involve someone named Aaron Colville? Loughlin: Actually yeah, it did. Do you remember it? Watson: Can I take a look at your files? Loughlin: Colville copped a plea to the two homicides back in '05. He died later that year. Now, to me it looks like the bite marks in these two most recent cases match the marks from '05. Which, considering Colville's been dead going on ten years, argues against him being the doer. Watson: Can I make a copy of these files? Loughlin: Sure. Uh, do you mind if I ask your interest here? Were you involved in the original case? Dr. Jonathan Fleming: So the world wants us to be solemn. Right? We tackle big problems, we're surgeons, and so people feel better if we have just the right demeanor. And that's fine, that's fine out there. But in here? This is where the rubber meets the road. Now, the solemnity of the surgeon's work follows us into this room no matter what we do. And it'll eat you up if you let it. So part of your job is not to let it, okay? Dr. Karthik? Fleming: Dr. Watson. My gosh, it's been years. Watson: Yes. Fleming: So it's nice to see you. Uh, how's your practice? Watson: Uh, actually, I haven't practiced medicine since 2011. Fleming: Oh, really? Well um, I'm sorry to hear that. Watson: Thanks. Um, I'm here to talk about Aaron Colville. Fleming: Okay, I, I am not discussing Colville. Watson: What happened that night? Fleming: Nothing happened that night. I treated my patient. Watson: I was there. He might not have killed those women. We may have let an innocent man die. Paramedic #1: Patient's coming out of Rikers with four stab wounds, all punctures to the thoracic region. Watson: Give me the stats. Paramedic #1: BP's 65/45. We hung two units on the way over, but he's losing a lot of blood. Fleming: Can I see that? Paramedic #1: The doc at Rikers gave me his chart. Guy's name's Aaron Colville. Watson: From the news? Paramedic #1: Don't know if you saw on there or not, but he's an organ donor. Fleming: Okay, on three. One, two, three. Good. Okay, now nurse, I need him intubated. And let's get his chest open. Watson: What did he say? Fleming: Uh, nothing. Come on, let's go. Watson: He's arresting. Fleming: Yeah, I'm looking right at it. Starting massage. Lynn go get Dr. Reed, please. Watson: Really? We might need her. Fleming: If we can't bring him back, we're definitely going to need an extra set of hands. Lynn, please. Go get Dr. Reed. Watson: Dr. Fleming, he needs the epi. Fleming: Just hold on. Let me see if I can't get this going. Watson: He needs the epi. Fleming: All right, I'm calling it. It's 1:04. Watson: That epinephrine could've saved his life. We let him die. Fleming: We've been over this. I gave that man the same standard of care I provide anyone who comes through the doors of my O.R. I didn't even know who Aaron Colville was. Watson: A psychotic murderer, bludgeoning and biting women ten blocks from the neighborhood where you lived and worked. Fleming: I, I didn't make the connection till after he passed. Why are we talking about this? If you had an issue with my behavior, you should have filed a complaint. We're talking about a decade ago. Watson: Listen, I am consulting with the NYPD now. Police are investigating two new murders, and everything about them looks like the crimes that Colville was charged with. Fleming: Then it was a copycat. I mean, that's the term, right? Watson: All the victims were bitten. We are waiting for official confirmation, but it looks like the same bite marks to me. Fleming: Okay, well, if that's what you came here to say, you know, consider me informed. Watson: Listen. He said something to you that night. If there was any clue as to what he said, if he thought he was being framed Dr. Fleming, please. There's nothing anyone can do to you now. Fleming: It wasn't anything like that. It was gibberish. Okay? He was coding, for God's sakes. What do you think, you're gonna set things right here? Surgeons make calls, Joan. It's part of the job. I, I do it all the time. I don't lose sleep over it. Watson: You know, you could just move the ladder, too, right? Holmes: Here we are! Ha! You know, I've been cursing Ms. Hudson for misplacing this. Turns out she's recategorized it under historical meteorology. Clever. Tradewinds and Ocean Currents, first published in 1914. Out of print, if you can believe it. Watson: That's a travesty. Holmes: You jest, but this atlas may soon come in very handy. I do wish you wouldn't leave my texts unanswered. Watson: Well, I do wish that you wouldn't keep writing when I don't respond. Holmes: We have an offer to consider. Several of the trust fund brats that Mycroft aligned himself with at university are underwriting a treasure hunt of sorts. An expedition in search of a sunken ship. And we've been invited. Watson: Are you serious? Holmes: Our quarry, the S.S. Waratah, has been called Australia's Titanic. It is, unquestionably, the most famous missing shipwreck. It disappeared in 1909 carrying 211 souls and a safe stuffed full of their valuables. Now, I'm not suggesting we be motivated by anything as vulgar as an enormous finder's fee, but I just thought you might like to bid adieu to our 17th straight month of winter and join me in sunnier climes for a week. Watson: That sounds fun. You should go. Holmes: It's only fun in the right company. Where did you disappear to? Holmes: So, Aaron Colville took a plea bargain in 2005 and was then stabbed to death in prison. He we are nine years later. Two new murders appear to have been committed. Hmm. Well, you know, as I always say, bite-mark analysis is only slightly more scientific than casting chicken bones about to see the future. But I'm unaware of any case where two suspects have identical teeth. I suppose we should proceed under the assumption that the same party is responsible for both sets of murders. Watson: So, Aaron Colville was innocent? Holmes: Of these particular crimes, probably. But there is a reason he was a suspect. You seem distressed. Why? Watson: Well, I just stood there and watched him die. Holmes: You Watson, you didn't stab Aaron Colville on Rikers Island. Nor did you fail to administer the epinephrine shot in what you judged to be a timely fashion. That was your colleague, your superior. Watson: Yes. Holmes: So what would've happened if you had filed a complaint against your attending surgeon? Do you think that would've been wise? Watson: "Wise"? Does that matter? Holmes: Of course it matters. You're chastising yourself for failing to make a futile gesture a decade ago. Anyway, your feelings are trivial 'cause we have a murderer to catch. The bite mark, timeless expression of the frustration of impotence. And for us, a stroke of luck. Our man did not leave a suitable DNA sample, but he did sign his work. And as soon as we match these to a person, we can put this behind us. Watson: Well, it's not that easy. There's no law enforcement agency that keeps a database of dental records. Holmes: No, they're medical records, and that would be illegal. And that's why they use consultants. We'll need someone with state-of-the-art computing skills. Watson: What? Holmes: My regular contact in London has forsworn the practice. Something about not wanting to go to jail. So we'll have to contact them. Watson: I thought we left on good terms with Everyone. Holmes: Well, as far as you can be on good terms with an anonymous collective of immature hackers, we did. They are still an anonymous collective of immature hackers. If we come to them, cap in hand, asking for medical records, they're always gonna have their price. Jersey Shore: I don't get it. Holmes: You don't have to get it. Watson: Do you need ice yet? Holmes: No. Watson: They're already an hour late. I don't know how much more of this you can take. Holmes: Sorry, sorry, one go a day. Sorry. Jersey Shore: What about my boys? Holmes: All right, come on. Jersey Shore: Happy hunting. Holmes: These are transparencies taken from the dental records provided by Everyone. The photograph, of course, depicts bite marks left by our killer. This one's close, but the lateral incisor is crooked. Just a few thousand more to go. Watson: 27,000. Holmes: An overwhelming majority of killers strike within three miles of their primary residence. While it's true that we're looking for a psychopath, it's unlikely that he commuted to the next borough for his dental care. One of the hundreds in the Bronx most likely flosses our madman. Watson: Why don't you rest? I'll take the first shift. Holmes: As you wish. Watson: Hey, wake up! Take a look at this slide. We got him. Holmes: It appears we do. Watson: His name is Alan Vikner, 52. He is a patient at Olinville Dentistry, which happens to be within a mile of both recent murders. As is his mailing address. He's an ex-con, served four years for aggravated assault. Holmes: Must be a new patient. One visit, no X-rays. Someone should teach him the importance of regular checkups. Watson: And not killing people. Alan Vikner: The officer who brought me in said you found my prints at the scene of a murder. That isn't possible. I'm living clean now. I'm a deacon at my church. Captain Gregson: Not your prints, Alan. Your bite marks. Vikner: Oh, thank God. Bell: You relieved to see these pictures? Vikner: I told you, you had the wrong guy. Lots of people make these bite marks. I got my teeth knocked out in a fight in the yard at Newgate Correctional. They gave me these. Watson: This doesn't make any sense. Aaron Colville had all of his own teeth when he died. Gregson: You can put those back in your mouth. Holmes: Colville was in Newgate from 2001 to 2004, that's one year before the first murders. And it also coincides with Mr. Vikner's stay. Gregson: How did you wind up with a set of dentures that match a killer's? Vikner: I can't tell you that, but these are standard issue up there. Holmes: Colville was the model. The prison dentist used his teeth to make a model set of dentures. God only knows how many sets of Colville's teeth are out there. Dr. Neil Murray: I've only been the dentist here for a few years. But the prison system doesn't provide inmates with dentures. It just, we don't have the funds. Official policy is to pull problem teeth. Holmes: We've just seen a set of dentures which originated in this office. Murray: Uh, the guy who had the job before me, his name was Conrad Nolan. And he was, I don't I don't know, a saint. He took it on himself to manufacture dentures on his own. God love him, but I have kids to go home to at the end of the day. Watson: Do you have Dr. Nolan's contact information? Murray: Uh, he died a few years ago. Pancreatic cancer. Hold on a second. Stan? Stan Divac: Yeah? Murray: Come here a second. This is Stan Divac, and he's one of my assistants. He's been here a lot longer than I have. Used to work for Dr. Nolan. Watson: Can you tell us about your denture program? Divac: Wouldn't really call it a "program." Uh, Dr. Nolan didn't like the idea of grown men gumming their food, and he figured out a way to make them cheap enough so he could foot the bill himself. Watson: And they modelled the dentures after an inmate named Aaron Colville? Divac: Maybe. Uh, Dr. Nolan picked someone with a good set of teeth. I don't think Doc Nolan even told the guy he did it. He just made the dentures based on an impression he took. Holmes: How many sets of dentures did you distribute based on the model? Divac: Maybe eight? Ten? Gregson: All these guys have Aaron Colville's teeth? Watson: The warden let us sift through the inmate medical records. We pulled every prisoner who had been fitted for a full set of dentures. Gregson: Eight suspects? Watson: Actually we are down to four. Alan Vikner has an alibi. Tash is dead. And Lalayanis and Parker have been locked up the whole time. Holmes: The remaining four settled near the city after their release. Gregson: Bring them in. I'll tell Detective Loughlin that she whiffed in '05 and we've brought in a set of fresh eyes. I'll also let the commissioner know he'd better warm up to lawyers. Bell: Lawyers? Gregson: We're about to re-open a couple of homicide cases from '05. Every plaintiff's attorney in the city is gonna be lining up to sue on behalf of Aaron Colville's family. Miles Pohlua: This good? Holmes: Yes, Mr. Pohlua. Those are the dentures we're looking for. Bell: You can stop smiling now. Edgar Alvarez: Not bad, huh? Watson: Very nice. Waylan Deer: You can look as long as you want. But I think the dentures you're looking for are right here. Holmes: You maintain more than one set of dentures? Deer: The set I got in prison never fit very well. I replaced them as soon as I could. But I held on to them to remind myself how bad it got when I was using. Bell: Can you tell us where you were on the 12th and the 16th of last month? Pohlua: You said the 16th, right? Is it okay if I take my shirt off? Holmes: That's an inspiring story, Mr. Deer. Unfortunately, it's not a suitable alibi. You could've switched dentures. Deer: Not really, though. When I bought the case, I realized that the dentures was too tall for it. See? I had to sand them down just to get them to fit in there. I couldn't wear them if I wanted to. Pohlua: So shingles was no fun. But if the hospital stay takes me out of the running in your manhunt uh, it was worth it. Bell: You can go now, Mr. Pohlua. Holmes: Aside from the fact I find your taste abhorrent, it does appears you are, in fact, innocent. Alvarez: I know that. How do you know that? Holmes: Your dentures are chipped. By the looks of your left bicuspid, you broke it several years ago, and you haven't stopped drinking coffee since. Alvarez: So? Bell: You can go. Watson: Three suspects interviewed, three suspects exonerated. So, who's the guy we can't find? Bell: Daniel Escalante. Three arrests for aggravated sexual assault. Apparently, he's no longer at the address parole has on file. Missed the last couple of meetings with his PO, too. He's the only one left, so I guess he's our new lead suspect. Holmes: Your medical records have arrived. Why are you looking into the recent case history of Dr. Jonathan Fleming? Watson: Once again, opening my packages. Holmes: We have enemies, Watson. I needed to make sure there was nothing dangerous in here. Watson: Well, when I went to see Dr. Fleming yesterday, he said me he "makes calls all the time." There was just something about the way he said it. Holmes: So you think he routinely denies adequate care to people he deems unworthy? Watson: I don't know. Something just wasn't right. I asked an old friend to copy some records for me. Holmes: So, unable to do anything about the unprovable incident that you witnessed personally, you thought you'd get to the bottom of some that you weren't involved in at all. We're investigating the so-called "Colville murders." Once the police track down Daniel Escalante, we'll most likely have the person responsible. Why is that not enough for you? What were you thinking when the paramedics brought Aaron Colville into the operating room? Watson: He was an organ donor. And yes, for a second, I wondered if the world would be better off if if we just let him die. Holmes: Hmm. So it's possible that your colleague had exactly the same thought process that you did but decided to go through with it. It's also possible that he's saying the truth, that he had no idea who Colville was, and that you're just projecting your hesitation onto Dr. Fleming. As it stands at the moment, we'll never know, will we? Now, is it possible that you'll find a piece of evidence in there which suggests that he's a multiple offender? Well, yes, I suppose it is. But I don't think that catching Dr. Fleming is at the heart of this particular matter. I think it's about you forgiving yourself for a less than noble, if entirely understandable, thought. Which, I'll remind you, you didn't act on. Holmes: Watson. Watson: Hmm? Holmes: Have you slept? Did you know the surviving members of the Grateful Dead occasionally tour together under the name Furthur? Watson: No. Holmes: The name derives from the placard atop Ken Kesey's infamous bus, of course. Anyway, just got off the phone with Detective Bell. Apparently, Daniel Escalante is a major fan of the band and he's following them on tour for the past several months. It's why he wasn't at the address we have on file for him and why he hasn't checked in with his parole officer. Watson: So, if Escalante has been out of town... Holmes: I personally have seen an undoctored image of the man selling grilled cheese sandwiches from a parking lot in Tennessee. He's not the man we're looking for. Watson: Which means there's no man we're looking for. Holmes: Not at the moment, no. Watson: So why do I have to get dressed? Holmes: We're going back to Newgate Correctional. The dentures which match Aaron Colville were only made and manufactured there. So we're going to spend some quality time with their files. Divac: Uh, this is pretty much everything we've got. If you could tell me what you're looking for, maybe I could uh, I don't know, narrow it down for you. Holmes: Would that we could, Stan. Would that we could. Unfortunately, it's not that kind of search. We won't know what we're looking for until we find it. Divac: Okay. Well, everything's alphabetical. Holmes: Mm-hmm. Divac: Pretty much. Holmes: Mm-hmm. Right. I suppose I'll take uh, this half. Holmes: Watson. Watson: I'm taking a break. Holmes: Actually, we're finished here. Have a look. It's the inmate file of one Stanislav Divac. Watson: Stan was an inmate here? Holmes: For a time. He started working here while he was incarcerated. When he was freed, he held onto his job. Who else was gonna hire a convicted sex offender? There's absolutely nothing in his dental records, but his file says he was treated in the infirmary for a savage beating he received in the yard in 2000. According to the report, he lost virtually all of his teeth. Watson: So you think Dr. Nolan replaced all of Stan's teeth for him. He did it with no official record so that his valued assistant would not have to wait for treatment. I'd do the same for you if you lost all your teeth in a prison fight. Holmes: I need to see your assistant. Murray: Oh uh, Stan went home a while ago right when you guys got here. He said it was an emergency. Is everything all right? Holmes: No, not really, no. I think you may have been employing a murderer, and in all likelihood, he just became a fugitive. Holmes: That's interesting. Our Mr. Divac castrated himself. Have a look. It's right here in the photographs the Rockland County Police took when they raided his home. Bell: How about I take your word for it? Holmes: No, no, no, don't be squeamish. He did it chemically. The officers who invaded Stan's place didn't take special notice, but if you look at the medicine cabinet, he has a prescription for MPA. That's medroxyprogesterone acetate. Bell: MPA. That's the drug they force sex offenders to take. Could explain how he went dormant for so long. He probably couldn't believe his luck when Colville took the rap for the first two murders in 2005. Decided to do everything he could to suppress his urges. Holmes: Mmm, ingesting mass quantities of synthesized progesterone will generally do the trick. Watson: Looks like it was self-prescribed. The bottle has a Medis RX label, which is a British mail-order company. No doctor's signature required. Holmes: Have a look at the date. The bottle is half full. He should have run out two months ago. Watson: Well, if he stopped taking the drug 60 days ago, it'd take about that long for his body to flush it. Gregson: I just got off with the Rockland County sheriff. Divac is in the wind. His social media accounts have been deleted, and he hit up an ATM near the prison. Sheriff says her roadblocks are quiet. I mean, maybe we're lucky, and he's laying low inside the radius, but chances are he's long gone. Bell: We already put it out to the TSA. Spotlight on Croatia. Divac came over from there when he was a kid. Gregson: You emigrate from a non-extradition country, probably where you head when it hits the fan. Watson: Well, that wasn't his first stop. He left the prison in a hurry, but his toiletries were missing from his house, and there was no suitcase there. He obviously went back to his home even though he knew he was taking a risk. I think that he might have gone back to pick up his dog. Did Rockland PD mention anything about animals at the residence? Holmes: Rings where the bowls would have been. That's well-spotted, Watson. Gregson: I'll revise the BOLO. Advise them the suspect may be traveling with his pet. Ruth Colville (TV): No, I did not know they made a model for dentures based on Aaron's mouth. None of us did. This has all been such a nightmare. I don't know what I'm going to do. Everybody's telling me to sue, but that's not going to give me my son back. Holmes: I'm sure time spent with Aaron Colville's mother is just the thing to cheer you up. Actually, if you are going to be wallowing in your own guilty feelings for the next 20 minutes or so, it's going to work out nicely if you'd just stay out of the library while you're doing it. Watson: I'm not wallowing. I'm watching a news report on the case we're working. Is that a giant prom dress? Holmes: It seems to me that Stan Divac must have deleted his social media pages for a reason before he went on the run. There must be something in there. So I reached out to our friends at Everyone to see if they could unearth some cached copies. Watson: And in return, you're going to...? Holmes: I meant to record myself performing the songs from something called Frozen. Watson: Oh. Break a leg. Watson: Why did you dress Clyde up like a shark? Holmes: Ms. Hudson is concerned the winter has been unduly harsh on him, so she knitted him several turtle cozies. I find them amusing to look at. Thought it would be a nice way to wake up. We need to get to a veterinarian's office in Rockland County. Watson: Excuse me? Holmes: My performance was extraordinary. Everyone concerned seemed to agree that it rivaled, if not surpassed, the original. Watson: So everyone sent you copies of Divac's stuff? Holmes: Mmm. There will come a day when criminals realize that they shouldn't use social media, but I just hope I don't live to see it. Everyone was able to uncover a rather large album of cached images from Stan's page. Hundreds of photographs, all perfectly innocuous, most of them featuring a rather charming Wheaton terrier called Max. Watson: Mmm. He's cute. Is he sick? Holmes: The captions tell the rather harrowing tale of Max's brave battle with canine prostate cancer. He's been undergoing chemotherapy. Now, the good news is he's responded rather well to the first two treatments. The even better news is his third treatment is scheduled for this morning. Bell: My guys are getting antsy. How much longer you want to stay here? Holmes: As long as it takes. His Web page didn't specify the time of the appointment. Bespectacled Man: Good morning. My friend here has an appointment at 10:30. Bell: The dog looks familiar, but I don't recognize the guy. Watson: I've seen him before. There were a bunch of pictures of him on Divac's profile. They're friends from the dog park. Bell: Okay, so Divac gave his dog away and then skipped town? Holmes: Let's find out. Excuse me. Are you housing one Stan Divac? Bespectacled Man: Uh, who? Holmes: That was terrible. Do you want another go? Your friend Stan may have told you he's in trouble. Did he also tell you it has to do with murder and that you're exposing yourself to felony charges by helping him? Divac: Please, can you take these off? My hand really hurts. Gregson: Sure if you can give us an alibi for the 12th and the 16th of last month. Divac: I told you. I was home. I'm home most nights. Bell: You were home those nights alone? Divac: Yes. I live alone. I forgot it was a crime. I'm sorry. My hand really hurts. Is there something you can give me for? Bell: Stan, we know about the MPA. We know you stopped taking it. Divac: I made some mistakes when I was young, but I did my time. When I got out, I didn't want to slip. The medicine helped, but it is terrible stuff. I've had kidney problems. I gained some weight. I thought, you know, if the old spark came back, I'm smarter now. I could control it. But then I quit the stuff and there was nothing. I don't know if being on it all those years changed me or if I just got old. But I don't want to hurt anybody anymore. I just want to play with my dog, you know? Gregson: Stan. You ran from the police. Divac: I know how it looks. I should have just told them when they asked about the dentures, but I, I thought, "How's it gonna look?" You know? I'm registered. I've got the same teeth as this guy. I thought, "Nobody's gonna believe me." Now nobody does. I didn't do...oh, God! God, my hand. Something's really wrong. Gregson: Just hold on. She was a doctor, Stan. Let her look at it. Divac: Be careful. Ow! Yeah, uh, uh, okay. Watson: Looks like he might have fractured his second metacarpal. When did this happen? Divac: Uh, it hurt when they put me in the car. Got worse as we drove over. I mean, you kind of have to sit on your hands, you know? Gregson: All right, all right. Let's get him to the hospital. Holmes: It's hardly a mortal wound. Gregson: We have rules. And our lawyers are already busy this week. Divac: Thanks. Bell: You're still under arrest for murder. This way. Come on. Come on, turn here. Gregson: He was gonna crack. Watson: Actually, I don't think he was. I don't think he did it. I don't think he killed any of those women. Watson: The most recent victim's name was Alexandra Stine. When her body was found, her torso wasn't scratched or bruised. It wasn't her body that shattered this glass. She fought back against her killer and slammed him into that mirror. If that was Stan Divac, he would still be in a full body cast. Gregson: I don't follow. He has osteoporosis. Holmes: The MPA. Watson: Stan's system was ravaged by the chemical castration drugs. Bone loss is a common side effect. Holmes: When his left leg was in a cast last year, he told his 13 followers that he'd "stepped awkwardly on the curb." He's a brittle man. Watson: Dr. Murray said he hasn't missed one day of work this year. So there is no way that he was rammed into this wall last month. Gregson: Let's just review. The guy's teeth match all four murders. He's got no alibi, he's got a history of violent sexual assault, he's off his meds, he lied to you, and he went on the run. You two find someone else that checks all those boxes, come find me. Holmes: Who keeps texting you? The Captain can be brought round. We'll regroup at home. Watson: Actually, I have to go. Fleming: Did you have Carol Patton send copies of my records to you? Watson: It wasn't her fault. Fleming: No. She thought she was complying with an official investigation. That's illegal in so many different ways. Why would you do that? Watson: You said that you you "make calls" all the time. Fleming: So you thought I was admitting to killing people? Watson: Given what you said to me a few days ago, I, I thought it was reasonable to review your history. Fleming: I don't know that a court will agree. So let me ask you something. Do you think that I'm a serial killer? So I'm going to tell you something, Joan, because I hold all the cards here. But maybe if you hear what really happened that night, it'll give you some peace and uh, I don't know, let you end this. I will not ever admit to saying this. I knew who Colville was. And, he did say something to me. It was his last words. I mean, he was doped up. I don't know if he thought I was a priest, but he said that he wanted to confess. He'd murdered two women. So, did I withhold treatment? I honestly don't know. Holmes: So Aaron Colville confessed to the murders with his dying words? Watson: Dr. Fleming said he confessed. I would take that with a heaping pile of salt. Holmes: Why? Does he have a particular reason to lie to you? There's no need for him to change his story now. As he said, he holds all the cards. He'd be best served by hewing to what he's said all along. Watson: So you think Dr. Fleming really wanted to tell me what happened? Holmes: I think it's worth considering. May I remind you we're looking for fresh perspective on this case? I had been considering burning the files, but this is less melodramatic. Watson: Aaron Colville has been dead for years, but someone with his teeth killed two women a month ago. Holmes: Yes, but if Colville killed those woman in 2005, this may suggest motive. Whoever's committing the murders in the present day wants us to know about the dentures. They want to cast doubt on who killed those women all those years ago. Watson: Why would anybody do that? Holmes: I don't know. Not yet. The question becomes, who stands to benefit most from Aaron Colville's exoneration? Ruth Colville (TV): ...based on Aaron's mouth. None of us did. This has all been such a nightmare. I don't know what I'm going to do. Everybody's telling me to sue, but that's not going to give me my son back. Watson: Colville's mother. Holmes: She's just filed a nine-figure lawsuit against the city. Watson: And she bludgeoned two women half her age? Holmes: Ruth Colville raised a psychopathic killer. Do you think Aaron's childhood home was a happy one? I'm sure she's more than capable. You have questions. So do I. I'm sure a thorough search of her residence will clear them up. Watson: No judge is gonna issue a warrant based on a lawsuit she has every right to file. Holmes: We don't need a warrant. She's going to invite us in quite graciously. That's all it was. Ruth (TV): The detectives. I blame the detectives. Gregson: Thank you for speaking to us, Mrs. Colville. Ruth: I didn't say I'd talk to you. I just didn't leave you standing at the door. Gregson: Well, I think it's a conversation that you'll want to have. It's about your son. Ruth: I should have my lawyer here. Watson: Yes, you should call your lawyer. We have an offer for you. Ruth: I guess you can wait in the living room. Holmes: Would it be a terrible inconvenience for me to use your facilities? Not a well man. Ruth: It's just down the hall. Holmes: Right. Ruth: My lawyer said this is unusual. An offer so early. Gregson: It's a unusual case. But it's obvious that there was a wrong committed here. Ruth: Well, she'll be here in a couple of minutes. I'm not supposed to talk until then. Where's the other one? Holmes: I'm here. Not a moment too soon. This grotesquerie's gone on long enough, don't you think? Ruth: What is this? Holmes: It's your undoing. These are the snap-on dentures she used to bite Alexandra Stine and Veronica Sutter. Ruth: I've never seen those before. Holmes: A DNA test will contradict you, but I don't think that's going to be necessary. They're form-fitted to your mouth. Your upper right bicuspid is quite distinctive. Oh, look. A perfect match. Ruth: You have no right. Those were in a locked box under my bed. Watson: I thought you never saw them before. Holmes: I found these resting on your bathroom sink. And as an invited guest, I'm perfectly entitled to inspect any items in plain view. Watson: Oh, that must be your attorney. You might want to find someone with experience in criminal law. Holmes: Tell me, how did you learn of the existence of dentures that match your son's teeth? It's the only thing I can't piece together. Gregson: That's fine. You can tell us about it at the station. Holmes: Ruth Colville took a plea deal. Captain Gregson said the transcript of her confession came in at 24 pages. Watson: Hmm. Holmes: Apparently, Dr. Nolan, the dentist at Newgate who fashioned the dentures based on Aaron Colville's teeth, only found out about the bite-mark murders in his dying days. He wrote to Ruth and he told her to take heart, her son may not be a monster after all. She made these snap-on dentures using her son's dental records. Apparently, she approached the young women by asking for help with her groceries. Once they took her bags, she pulled a hammer out. Watson: Oh. The Colvilles, such a lovely family. Holmes: Those are your files on Fleming. Watson: Yep. I know as much as I ever will. Holmes: And your role in the matter? Watson: Aaron Colville was guilty. Does that change things? I don't know. I do know that I was standing over a dying patient and I was thinking about justice. A doctor's not supposed to do that. Holmes: That sounds more like a consulting detective. Yeah. Category:Transcripts